Les crocs
by Allteas
Summary: De retour d'une enquête au cœur des Carpates, John était pris d'une faim toute particulière. Spécial Halloween!


Eh bien, c'est que j'ai presque failli vous le sortir à l'heure... Mais l'appel du retard et du sommeil était bien trop tentant, de tout évidence ! (et un jour viendra, j'aurai de nouveau le temps de répondre à mes reviews et mes MPs...)

Vous l'aurez compris, je vous propose un OS d'Halloween. Mais puisque le site est réglé aux heures américaines et que je publie avant 9h du matin, on va faire comme si j'étais dans les temps. Chuuut ! ;p

Cet OS est basé sur une vieille requête de _Mouton Noir_. Si tu passes par là, c'est pour toi ;) (Oh et pour ceux qui ont lu _Divagations d'un malade_ , il s'agit en quelque sorte de la suite qui en était prévue. Bien que ce n'était pas le but initial... Mais hey ! Le principal est qu'il y ait une suite!)

Disclaimer : Sherlock, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

C'est le premier smut que j'écris, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **Les crocs**

Le retour en avion était proprement abominable. Pire encore que l'aller. John pensait pourtant cela impossible. Au moins, au retour, Sherlock avait-il pris place à ses côtés... Ou peut-être était-ce cela qui rendit le voyage encore plus insupportable.

Lorsque Sherlock, plus heureux que John ne l'avait vu depuis des mois, l'avait rejoint en sautillant presque sur le divan pour lui parler de ce mail reçu dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif en provenance de Roumanie, qui lui promettait un magnifique neuf, John était mi-figue mi-raisin. Cet automne était d'un froid dantesque, sa claudication revenait parfois le hanter et son épaule se rappelait également à son bon souvenir. La Roumanie n'était guère plus chaude. Pourtant, derrière ses yeux se généraient des images de grandes étendues de verdures vierges, paysage somme toute idyllique quand on aime un tant soit peu la nature. Il se doutait bien qu'elles n'étaient plus aussi verdoyantes en cette période de l'année, mais laissez-le donc rêver !

Malgré la joie qui émanait du génie, il dut décliner son invitation à l'accompagner. Il avait de nouveau trouvé un remplacement qui devait durer jusque fin janvier. Les affaires de Sherlock n'allaient plus si bon train. Il ne recevait ces temps-ci que des quatre, voire des trois. Qu'il déclinait bien évidemment sans la moindre politesse. Un trois ! Comment diable pourrait-il gâcher ses talents avec un trois ? Allons bon, John, ne sois pas ridicule. Ainsi les dernières rentrées d'argents n'étaient-elles plus que celles du médecin.

John n'avait pas fléchi malgré les divers arguments de Sherlock. Car John ne comprenait pas ! En plus d'être un neuf, le client offrait une prime non négligeable et proposait de les loger ! Seuls les billets d'avion n'étaient pas inclus dans la requête. Mais vu le paiement à la clé, ce n'était pas le plus dramatique. Allez, viens avec moi ! Mais John était resté campé sur sa position. Il ne savait pas quand un nouveau remplacement se présenterait, il n'allait certainement pas couper court à celui-ci. Et même si Sherlock avait répliqué que l'intérêt même de ne faire que des remplacements au lieu de s'implanter pour de bon dans un cabinet était d'avoir un emploi du temps souple pour l'accompagner dans ses enquêtes, John n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Sherlock avait boudé. Sherlock savait bien bouder. Mais après toutes ces années de vie communes, John avait développé des techniques imparables pour tourner son mauvais caractère à son avantage, un avantage dont Sherlock profitait également allègrement, le tout se concluant évidemment dans leur chambre à coucher -quand ils avaient la patience de se déplacer jusque là.

Ainsi Sherlock s'était-il laissé persuader. Il passa donc les trois jours qui précédaient le départ à râler faussement et à profiter -fort peu discrètement malgré ses efforts indiscutables- de la présence de John, à s'en gorger avant une interminable semaine de séparation.

Secrètement, John planifiait déjà le grand ménage de l'appartement. Ne le jugez pas. On fait tous les courses lorsque les enfants sont à l'école.

Et puis, tandis qu'il chargeait la valise de Sherlock dans le taxi qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport -cette larve n'était strictement pas fichue de le faire elle-même-, il avait reçu un coup de fil. Appel que Sherlock avait lui-même pris, John était bien trop chargé avec le bagage ridiculement lourd. Tandis qu'il refermait le coffre, John avait vu l'expression d'ennui de son conjoint se métamorphoser, ce qui n'était que rarement de bonne augure pour lui. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que la date fixée sur l'arrêt de travail du médecin qu'il remplaçait soit une coquille ? Eh bien une de trop, de toute évidence.

Ce fut donc avec un large sourire que Sherlock le poussa dans la voiture et qu'ils démarrèrent pour l'aéroport... Avec en tout et pour tout la valise de Sherlock et son seul billet d'avion. Quand John, agacé, plus par la perte de son travail du moment que par le comportement drôle et enfantin de son compagnon, fit remarquer à ce dernier que sans papiers d'identité, il serait difficile pour lui d'aller bien loin, Sherlock sortit son passeport de la poche intérieur de son Belstaff et lui indiqua de plus que l'unique valise chargée dans le véhicule comportait également le nécessaire de voyage du blond. John rit de résignation, car que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? L'appartement était dans un bordel monstre, les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées, la fenêtre de leur chambre était au large ouverte... Mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre avec ce grand dadais ? Alors il s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette en observant distraitement Londres la belle qu'il ne reverrait pas avant une semaine.

Au guichet de l'aéroport se présenta finalement la difficulté principale. Sherlock, prévoyant mais pas fou, avait certes préparé tout de telle sorte que John n'aurait à se préoccuper de rien s'il advenait miraculeusement qu'il soit libéré de ses obligations, mais n'avait pas acheté de billet supplémentaire en prévision. Même lui s'était dit que les chances qu'une telle situation se produise étaient minimes et il n'aurait eu que faire d'un billet supplémentaire inutilisé. John rouspéta donc en tapant le code de sa carte bleue -franchement, si le séjour était tous frais payés, pourquoi emmerder le monde à ne pas inclure le trajet dans le lot?- mais ils embarquèrent à temps. Lorsque John pris place à son siège et que Sherlock le fixa avec circonspection, prêt à se diriger vers l'avant de l'appareil, il y eut un temps de flottement. Car évidemment, comment Sherlock Holmes pourrait-il voyager en classe économique comme le commun des mortels, même si ses finances n'étaient pas au beau fixe ? C'était une idée intolérable, voyons ! Alors Sherlock rejoignit sa classe affaire tandis que John dut supporter les pleurs incessants d'un nourrisson pendant près de trois heures.

Atterris à Bucarest, John, la tête comme une citrouille, rejoignit un Sherlock frais comme un gardon. L'envie de le frapper fut forte, en cet instant. Leur client les accueillit au sortir de l'aéroport. Ou du moins le valet de leur client. Un petit homme bossu, le teint grisâtre et fatigué, les yeux globuleux, de quoi inspirer confiance à tout bon amateur de littérature qui se respectait. Le trajet en voiture qui suivit fut long, bien trop long pour John qui s'effondra dans les sièges en cuir de la berline.

Comme promis, ils furent hébergés par leur requérant, dans le manoir familial, en plein cœur des Carpates. John, en sortant du véhicule, avait été pris d'un fou rire compulsif. Allons bon, leur client dormirait-il dans des cercueils et se repaîtrait-il du sang de ses invités ? Sherlock, dubitatif, avait exigé de connaître la raison de son hilarité. Raison qui l'embrouilla d'autant plus -Bram qui ? Dracula ? Mais quel drôle de nom!- John s'en offusqua d'ailleurs allègrement. Comment diable pouvait-on méconnaître le mythe du Comte Dracula et se prétendre génie parmi une nuée de poissons rouges ? Sherlock lui répliqua derechef qu'ils en reparleraient lorsque le médecin lui citerait du Boris Vian de tête, et en français, bien sûr ! John ferma aussitôt son clapet.

La petite famille était fort sympathique, loin du portrait sinistre que John s'en faisait. Mais se présenta aussitôt le plus gros souci : la communication. Le mail reçu n'était pas dans un anglais approximatif pour rien et Sherlock, malgré ses talents innés et incontestables de linguiste, ne parlait pas encore le roumain. Ce qui donna lieu à des situations des plus comiques, au grand damne du brun qui jetait bien trop fréquemment des regards noirs à son compagnon qui se moquait fort peu discrètement de ses difficultés. Mais les incompréhensions sur le menu et le trajet à emprunter pour se rendre à la salle de bain la plus proche étaient bien mineures. La véritable hécatombe fut lorsque -merci la 4G et merci Google traduction- Sherlock parvint à déchiffrer le discours de leur client... et qu'il découvrit la réelle teneur de l'affaire.

Un six, John ! Un six ! Ils l'avaient fait se déplacer pour un six ! C'était honteux ! Une enquête pourtant si prometteuse réduite à néant ! À néant, John ! On lui avait fait miroiter un neuf ! C'était une catastrophe !

Oui, Sherlock Holmes était une drama-queen. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Le génie, dans sa grandiloquence habituelle, avait voulu partir sur le champ en claquant la grande porte d'entrée avec fracas. John l'en avait dissuadé, avait fait valoir la prime à la clé, quand bien même ses illusions d'adrénaline étaient tombées à l'eau. Mais bien évidemment, ça n'avait pas suffi. John avait dû faire ses grands yeux, ceux auxquels même Sherlock Holmes ne résistait pas. Parce qu'ils étaient hypothétiquement sur place pour une semaine, que Sherlock mettrait trois jours au plus pour résoudre ce cas et qu'ils pourraient toujours passer le reste de leur temps à se promener. John avait envie de visiter. Les montagnes qui encerclaient le manoir avaient quelque chose de magnétique. Alors Sherlock avait cédé.

Il avait en réalité fallu au détective, mauvaise langue, quatre jours pour venir à bout du mystère. John était content. Bien qu'exaspéré, son conjoint avait eu l'esprit occupé. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Un cerveau aussi fabuleux que le sien ne pouvait décemment pas rester inactif si longtemps. Sherlock Holmes avait besoin de son quota d'action et John, malgré ses projets premiers de repos à Baker Street, était heureux de l'accompagner dans une de ses nouvelles aventures. Une fois l'affaire résolue, la famille comblée, ils avaient pu profiter comme il se devait du reste de leur séjour. Et le retour en avion était proprement abominable.

Car Sherlock ronchonnait, dans son siège économique aux côtés de John, qu'ils auraient tout de même été beaucoup mieux installés en classe affaire et que cette nouvelle rentrée d'argent, bel et bien versée que leur compte en banque, le leur permettait certainement, maintenant. Et c'était encore pire que les pleurs continus d'un bébé.

« Je ne sais pas par quel miracle le client a estimé que cette somme était adaptée à sa requête. Tout comme je ne sais pas quand une bénédiction pareille se reproduira. Alors on met cet argent de côté, ce n'est pas négociable, » trancha catégoriquement le médecin.

Sherlock grommela encore. John n'y prêta guère plus d'attention. Il avait choppé une saloperie, pendant le voyage. Il avait chaud et froid, mal à la gorge, les gencives endolories et lancinantes. Aux dernières nouvelles, tous ses vaccins étaient pourtant à jour. Tant pis. Il n'avait de toute manière plus de travail, il pouvait se permettre quelques jours de crève...

Le génie s'était nettement déridé une fois l'avion atterri. Londres, sans doute. John se demandait parfois ce qu'il aimait le plus. Sa ville ou son John ? Le détective lui-même ne pourrait sûrement pas choisir.

De retour à Baker Street, John exténué et Sherlock toujours aussi énergique, à vingt-et-une heures, ils furent accueillis comme toujours par Mme Hudson. Douce, gentille Mme Hudson qui les avertit qu'un rôti les attendait dans le frigo et qui s'enquît de la pâleur de John. Celui-ci n'avait cependant pas faim, ne réclamait qu'une chose : le moelleux de son lit. Ainsi erra-t-il en tête chercheuse jusqu'à leur chambre et s'effondra-t-il sans grâce aucune sur le matelas. Sherlock ne l'y suivit évidemment pas. Pendant l'une de leurs escapades au fin fond des Carpates -quand les orages cessaient et que la pluie diffusait le pétrichor si caractéristique des montagnes-, ils avaient croisé la route d'escargots qu'on ne trouvait que dans ce coin restreint de l'Europe, et il avait bien l'intention de s'adonner à toutes sortes d'expériences dont John ne voulait même pas connaître la teneur.

Il s'endormit comme une masse, se réveilla deux heures après. Il était en sueur, ses oreilles sifflaient, sa gorge le brûlait, sa bouche était pâteuse, son ventre gargouillait. Seigneur, finalement, il avait les crocs.

Il se leva fastidieusement. Ses membres étaient lourds et maladroits, ses gestes approximatifs. Il tituba, tel un possédé, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y trouva Sherlock, penché sur son microscope, ses grosses lunettes de protection en PVC devant les yeux, les lanières en néoprène plaquant grotesquement ses belles boucles contre son crâne. Il était beau, son génie. Gamin, susceptible, arrogant, irascible. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Et Dieu, qu'il avait les crocs. Bénie soit Mme Hudson et son rôti.

« Tu as ronflé, » l'informa le brun sans daigner lever le regard.

« C'est faux, je suis absolument parfait, même quand je dors. »

L'autre pouffa. John ne s'en offusqua point. Même s'il le désirait, il avait bien trop faim pour ça.

Mme Hudson était fine cuisinière -ses scones étaient tout particulièrement à se damner. Cependant, en ouvrant le tupperware, assiette déjà en main, le plat ne lui donna guère envie. Le fumet pourtant succulent ne l'inspira pas. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fièvre, il rangea ce qu'il avait déballé et préféra s'affaler sur un tabouret face à Sherlock qui posa finalement les yeux sur lui et qui tira une grimace dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Tu as une mine de déterré, si tu me permets. »

« Tu me l'aurais dit, quand bien même je ne te l'aurais pas permis, » argua le médecin.

« Tu marques un point. Et maintenant que je t'ai directement face à moi, je t'annonce également que tu as une haleine de chacal. »

Riant difficilement sous cape, sa gorge était une torture, John décida de se lever à nouveau et de se servir un grand verre d'eau. Elle avait un goût horrible, comme croupie. Le bouchon de la bouteille était pourtant encore scellé. Ses papilles gustatives étaient probablement biaisées par la maladie. Dans le doute, il força le rebord du verre entre les lèvres de son compagnon qui le jaugea avec méfiance.

« Je me sens très bien. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu me transmettes tes microbes, merci bien. »

« Tu ne tombes jamais malade, enfoiré, » rouspéta John.

Le brun lui accorda ce nouveau point avec un haussement d'épaules et prit une gorgée. John admira le roulis de la pomme d'Adam, la blancheur de la gorge, les clavicules anguleuses -moins qu'auparavant, quand John ne l'obligeait pas encore à s'alimenter régulièrement-, la tension périlleuse des boutons de sa chemise trop saillante pour être décente, le dessin d'un pectoral discret mais bien présent. Merde, il avait définitivement les crocs... mais d'autre chose, de toute évidence.

« Verdict ? » s'enquit-il en s'approchant subrepticement.

« L'heure est grave, John. C'est de l'eau, » s'écria ironiquement le génie.

Gloussant malgré lui, il attrapa le brun par la nuque et l'attira à lui, capturant impérieusement ses belles lèvres pétulantes. Sherlock geint faiblement.

« Je t'ai dit que tu avais mauvaise haleine, » se plaignit-il sans toutefois faire mine de reculer.

« M'en fous. J'ai envie de toi, » grogna John, presque à l'agonie.

« Maintenant ? »

« Tout de suite, » gronda le blond en retour.

D'un habile coup de hanche, John épingla le bassin de Sherlock entre le sien et la table.

« Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment. Le mucus m'attend au congélateur et je vais bientôt devoir sortir les chairs du four, » y opposa mollement Sherlock.

John arrêta tout mouvement, comme si l'information refusait d'atteindre son cerveau.

« Tu es en train de faire cuire tes limaces dans le four avec lequel je cuisine ? »

« Des _escargots_ , John, » s'indigna à moitié Sherlock, s'emparant derechef de sa bouche, ses semblants de protestations vite oubliés. « C'est d'ailleurs un met très fin. Même si en l'occurrence, ceux-ci ne sont pas comestibles. J'ai trouvé une molécule absolument fascinante- »

« Sherlock, » le coupa le médecin. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les discussions _pendant_ le sexe ? »

« Qu'il n'y a que moi que mes expériences excitent ? » tenta le génie, à moitié convaincu.

« Exactement, » asséna John en saisissant son conjoint par l'arrière des cuisses -plus haut que les bonnes mœurs ne le permettaient- et en le transportant tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur chambre, sans oublier d'éteindre le four au passage.

Ses pas étaient brinquebalants, ce que Sherlock ne se gêna pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Autant tes démonstrations de force m'émoustillent quand tu es en pleine forme, autant j'apprécierais que tu ne me fasses pas tomber. »

Pour se venger, John le lâcha lourdement sur le matelas et le brun émit une sorte de _oomph_ étouffé. Il lui sauta immédiatement dessus, le plaqua directement à la couette et dévora sa bouche. D'une main empressée, il commença à déboutonner la chemise encombrante. Ça prenait trop temps, aussi décida-t-il avec emphase de tirer sans plus de précaution.

« J'aimais cette chemise, » le réprimanda presque sévèrement Sherlock.

« Moi aussi. Pendue dans l'armoire, » pouffa vicieusement le blond.

Sifflant un rire mal dissimulé, Sherlock s'attaqua à son tour au t-shirt du John, qu'il fit voler d'un seul geste, simultanément au bas de pyjama qu'il repoussa sauvagement à même ses orteils. Il apprécia d'un œil goguenard le manque de sous-vêtement. John avait bien trop de mal à se dépatouiller avec son pantalon de costume, ajusté comme pas permis, alors le brun s'en occupa pour lui avec enthousiasme.

John ne se formalisa pas du boxer qui couvrait encore l'intimité de l'objet de ses désirs. Il plongea à pleine bouche, aspira la protubérance vêtue sans cérémonie. Le gémissement qu'il obtint l'encouragea davantage. Il mordit dans le tissu qu'il tira rapidement et envoya rejoindre le vague tas de leurs vêtements. D'une lampée affamée, il remonta le long de la hampe et suçota délicatement le gland, vrillant ses pupilles droit dans celles de son conjoint qui se retrouva comme hypnotisé, incapable de clore les paupières malgré l'intense élan de plaisir qui crépita à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Sur un clin d'œil taquin, il engloutit franchement la verge, attentif cependant à ne pas s'étriquer lorsque la tête percuta le fond de sa gorge. Sherlock ne put cette fois résister plus longtemps. Sa tête roula en arrière et il poussa un râle rauque qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Lorsque le brun ne fut plus qu'une masse de contorsions, pantelant et rouge, John cessa sa torture sur son sexe et préféra migrer plus bas. Ce n'était certainement pas à John Trois Continents Watson qu'on allait apprendre quoi faire de sa langue.

Sherlock avait toujours été réceptif et ouvert aux propositions, curieux et intrigué. Mais le coup de l'anulingus était probablement... la plus grande fierté de John dans leur vie sexuelle. Et chaque nouvelle initiative était couronnée d'un succès fracassant. Celle-ci ne fit pas exception.

Le génie, loin de rester inactif, fouillait le tiroir de la table de chevet en quête de la bouteille de lubrifiant. La fougue de son partenaire ne le laissait pas indifférent et éveillait en lui un brasier qui n'attendait que d'être comblé. Aussi fourra-t-il le tube dans la main de John, posée sur sa cuisse, occupée à maintenir sa jambe dans un angle confortable tandis que l'autre massait allègrement son périnée.

John s'en empara sans se faire prier. Tandis qu'il décapsulait le capuchon, Sherlock se mettait plus à l'aise, calant un oreiller sous ses lombaires. Avant que le blond n'ait le temps de se badigeonner généreusement, son amant l'interpella d'un jappement suppliant.

« Pas trop. » En réponse au regard d'incompréhension qu'il récolta, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je veux te sentir. _Vraiment_ te sentir. »

Le docteur en John savait que ce n'était pas judicieux. Le lubrifiant n'était jamais accessoire, surtout que dans leur empressement, leurs préliminaires n'avaient pas duré aussi longtemps qu'ils en avaient l'habitude. Pourtant, la tentation de prendre Sherlock, encore si chaud et serré, était un pur appel aux pêchers. Il avait _faim_ de lui. Il croirait presque sentir ses canines s'allonger de besoin. Il voulait Sherlock, il avait _besoin_ de Sherlock. Quelque chose de vital et irrémédiable. Mais son serment d'Hippocrate et sa conscience médicale prirent malgré tout le dessus. Il n'allait certainement pas risquer le confort de son amant. Sherlock avant tout. Ça avait toujours été Sherlock avant tout. La fissure anale n'était donc définitivement pas à négliger.

« Tu vas me sentir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » ronronna John en finissant de s'enduire d'une dose raisonnable de lubrifiant.

Les pommettes roses de Sherlock auraient à elles seules suffi à finir John si la vision de son homme, couché sur le dos, les jambes au large ouvertes, ses boucles insensées emmêlées et pourtant encore si soyeuses, ne lui inspirait pas une échéance plus tentante encore.

Présentant son vît à l'entrée de Sherlock, encore luisante de sa propre salive, John poussa un soupir contenté en s'y insérant méticuleusement. Il lui arrivait parfois d'envier sa taille au sexe de Sherlock. Il parvenait à atteindre des points en lui dont le simple souvenir donnait des frissons au blond. Mais à défaut d'une longueur aussi avantageuse, John avait pour lui sa circonférence. Alors certes, il se morigénait de ne rencontrer que trop rarement la prostate du brun, mais son épaisseur provoquait des réactions d'un autre acabit.

« Je veux te faire crier, » susurra John, la voix deux octaves plus bas que la normale.

Il entama son rythme d'un premier va-et-vient brusque et énergique. Sherlock se mordit sauvagement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement sonore.

« Tu rouspètes tou-jours que Mme Hudson te regarde avec insistance, a-après que nous ayons fait l'amour, » tenta d'articuler le brun, assailli par les coups de butoir de son compagnon.

« Mais ce soir, je me fous du sommeil de Mme Hudson, de la finesse des murs de l'appartement. Je veux juste entendre à quel point je te fais du bien. »

Il le pilonnait sans merci, légèrement frustré par les gémissements, constants mais insuffisants à son goût, de son conjoint. Il le voulait désinhibé et sans défense, envahi des sensations que _John_ lui procurait. Et il avait beau se démener, les chances d'atteindre sa prostate étaient bien trop aléatoires. Il voulait que cette nuit soit particulière. Il n'avait jamais autant eu faim de Sherlock que ce soir-là. Et pourtant, Dieu savait combien il l'aimait et le désirait de tout son corps et de toute son âme.

S'extrayant des entrailles chaudes et accueillantes de son amant, gagnant au passage un pleur déçu qui gonfla son orgueil, il guida Sherlock sur ses mains et ses genoux et le pénétra immédiatement. Dès la première poussée, il percuta cette petite glande salvatrice qui arracha un cri surpris et désespéré des lèvres moelleuses et inhumaines du génie. Enfin, les y voilà. John ne s'arrêta plus, claquant avec acharnement le glorieux fessier du brun de la peau tendue et trempée de son pubis, emplissant la chambre de bruits d'une luxure sans précédent, mélange obscène de fessées, de sécrétions suintantes et de hurlements de plaisir tonitruants. Empoignant l'érection turgescente de Sherlock d'une main décidée, il le masturba avidement. Il sentait bien qu'il ne durerait pas éternellement et que l'apothéose approchait à grands pas. Honnêtement, elle arriva même plus tôt que prévu, avant celle de l'homme sous lui. Pris d'une pulsion animale qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il mordit férocement le cou offert du détective tandis qu'il déversait sa semence en lui. Ce fut lorsque ses dents percèrent sans conteste l'épiderme fin de la gorge qu'il sentit Sherlock céder à son propre orgasme et exploser.

Le goût du sang était particulier. Comme tout le monde, John avait déjà porté son doigt à sa bouche après s'être coupé. L'arôme métallique l'avait plus écœuré qu'autre chose. Mais ça... Que diable lui avait-il pris de faire une telle chose ? Sherlock avait sans aucun doute mal. La durée de cicatrisation dépendrait de la profondeur de la blessure. Il faudrait surveiller que ça ne s'infecte pas... Sherlock allait définitivement faire la gueule. Et cette fois-ci, John ne s'en sortirait pas à coups de faveurs sexuelles...

Haletant, Sherlock se redressa et se faufila pour se libérer du poids de John. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et tâtonna pour trouver la morsure et en retracer le pourtour. John, toujours affalé à plat ventre sur la couette, attendait la bombe.

Cramoisi, le génie s'humecta les lèvres et observa prudemment son compagnon de sous ses longs cils noirs.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer, de temps en temps ? »

Souriant avec soulagement, John rampa pour poser sa tête sur le pectoral de son homme et inhala à plein poumon le parfum ambiant de stupre.

« Ça se négocie, » rit-il en égarant un baiser sur son menton.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Tu veux peut-être prendre un cachet ? » demanda l'autre, comme s'il avait complètement oublié l'état maladif dont John était victime une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Et le principal concerné avait honnêtement oublié également.

« Une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil devrait suffire. J'ai retrouvé mes forces, semble-t-il. Mais pas sûr que je sois encore rassasié demain matin. Je risque fort d'avoir encore les crocs. »

Et ça sonnait définitivement comme une promesse.

* * *

Morale de l'histoire : Le lubrifiant, c'est important. Et faîtes tous les tests avant de passer au sexe sans protection et de jouer les vampires !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


End file.
